Wojna światów/I/11
| autor=Herbert George Wells | autor1= | sekcja=Księga I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XI. W oknie. Jak to już wyżej powiedziałem gwałtowne wzruszenia u mnie uspokajają się po niejakimś czasie. Po chwili zauważyłem, żem przemokły i zziębnięty, że około mnie na dywanie schodów zbierają się małe kałuże wody. Podniosłem się prawie mechanicznie, przeszedłem do jadalnego pokoju, napiłem się whisky i postanowiłem zmienić ubranie. To uczyniwszy, wszedłem na górę do gabinetu, ale dlaczego to uczyniłem, dotychczas nie wiem. Okno tego pokoju wychodzi na błonia Horsell, a w pośpiesznej naszej ucieczce z domu, zostawiłem je otwartem. Korytarz był ciemny, a w przeciwstawieniu do widoku, jaki miałem w oknie, pokój wydawał mi się również niepomiernie ciemnym. Nagle stanąłem we drzwiach. Burza przeszła, wieże Kolegium Oryentalnego i okalające je sosny znikły, a w dali przy czerwonawem świetle widać było błonia i kopalnie piasku, wokoło których olbrzymie czarne kształty, dziwaczne a straszne, poruszały się tu i owdzie. Cała okolica w tamtej stronie stała w ogniu. Od czasu do czasu gęstszy obłok dymu zasłaniał kształty poruszających się synów Marsa. Nie mogłem dojrzeć co robią oni, jak wyglądają, ani też zrozumieć czarnych przedmiotów, któremi byli zajęci. Nie mogłem także widzieć bliższego ognia, choć odbicie się jego widać było na przeciwległej oknu ścianie, a silny zapach smolny unosił się w powietrzu. Zamknąłem drzwi ostrożnie i przysunąłem się do okna. Oczom moim przedstawił się wtedy szeroki widok: z jednej strony na domy okalające stacyę w Woking z drugiej, na opalone lasy Bytleet. Jakieś światło paliło się u stóp wzgórza na linii kolejowej, a kilka domów na drodze do Maybury, oraz ulice blizko stacyi były jedną masą żarzących się ruin. Światło na kolei zaciekawiło mię z początku; był tam stos czegoś czarnego, jakiś blask, a na prawo odeń cały rzęd żółtych przedmiotów. Aż spostrzegłem, że to rozbity pociąg, przednia część roztrzaskana i paląca się, dalsze zaś wagony jeszcze stojące na szynach. Pomiędzy temi trzema ogniskami światła, palącemi się domami, rozbitym pociągiem i pożogą w Chobdam, rozciągały się nierówne kawałki ciemne, poprzerywane tylko tu i owdzie dymiącemi zgliszczami. Był to nadzwyczaj dziwny widok, przypominający bardzo huty szklane, widziane w nocy. Z początku, choć ciągle ludzi upatrywałem, wcale dojrzeć ich nie mogłem. Później dopiero na tle świateł w Woking spostrzegłem pewną ilość ciemnych postaci, śpieszących w poprzek plantu kolejowego. Więc ten ognisty chaos to był ów mały świat, w którym żyłem spokojnie przez lat tyle! Co się stało podczas ostatnich siedmiu godzin, nie wiedziałem jeszcze, nie umiałem również (jakkolwiek już zaczynałem się cokolwiek domyślać) wytłómaczyć sobie, jaki zachodzi związek pomiędzy owemi ciężkiemi potworami, które widziałem był wychodzące z cylindra, a owemi mechanicznemi kolosami. Z dziwnem uczuciem bezinteresownego zaciekawienia, przysunąłem sobie krzesło do okna, usiadłem i zacząłem wpatrywać się w zwęgloną okolicę; a szczególniej w trzy olbrzymie czarne przedmioty, które uwijały się wokoło jamy piaskowej. Przedmioty te zdawały się być nadzwyczaj zajęte. Zaczynałem zastanawiać się czem one być mogą. Byłyżby to jakieś mechanizmy posiadające indywidualną inteligencyę? — To przecież było niepodobieństwem. A może w każdym z nich siedzi człowiek z Marsa i rozkazuje, kieruje, zażywa machiny, coś nakształt człowieczego mózgu, który się w ciałach naszych znajduje? Zacząłem porównywać owe przedmioty do machin przez ludzi zbudowanych i pierwszy raz przyszło mi na myśl jak też przedstawia się inteligentnemu organizmowi zwierzęcemu pancernik lub maszyna parowa. Burza pozostawiła teraz niebo czystem zupełnie a ponad dymem, unoszącym się nad palącą się okolicą, mała niby łepek od szpilki planeta Mars już się zasuwała w głąb na zachodnim nieboskłonie, kiedy żołnierz jakiś wszedł do mego ogrodu. Usłyszałem lekkie drapanie się po sztachetach i budząc się z letargu, w jakim się znajdowałem, spostrzegłem jak wchodził przez ogrodzenie. Na widok istoty ludzkiej, odrętwienie opuściło mię, wychyliłem się śpiesznie z okna i zcicha zawołałem: — Pst! Zatrzymał się, siedząc na płocie jak na koniu i słuchał; potem spuścił się, podszedł ku domowi i cicho stąpając, również szeptem zapytał: — Kto tu? — Dokąd idziesz? — Bóg to raczy wiedzieć. — Czy próbujesz ukryć się? — A tak! — No, to wejdź do domu, — rzekłem. Zeszedłem, otworzyłem drzwi i wpuściłem go, znów drzwi zamykając. Nie mogłem dojrzeć jego twarzy, był bez kapelusza i mundur miał rozpięty. — O Boże! — rzekł, skorom go prowadził dalej. — Cóż się stało? — spytałem. — Co się nie stało, powiedz pan raczej. W ciemności widziałem, że robi ruch rozpaczliwy. — Oni nas zmietli, poprostu zmietli! — powtarzał po kilka razy. Szedł wciąż biernie za mną aż do jadalni. — Napij się trochę, — rzekłem, nalewając mu sporą porcyę. Wypił, potem usiadł przy stole, oparł głowę na ręku i zaczął płakać i szlochać jak dziecko, podczas kiedy ja, zapominając o swej własnej niedawnej rozpaczy, przypatrywałem mu się ciekawie. Dość czasu upłynęło zanim uspokoił się na tyle, by módz mi cośkolwiek opowiedzieć i to jeszcze w sposób urywany i niejasny. Służył w artyleryi i wziął udział w walce dopiero około siódmej. Ogień wystrzałów wrzał wtedy na całej linii i pierwsza partya Marsyjczyków wlokła się ku swemu drugiemu cylindrowi pod osłoną metalowej tarczy. Później tarcza owa podniosła się na trójnogu i stała się jedną z tych machin wojennych, które już widziałem. Działo, którem powoził mój artylerzysta, ustawiono około Horsell, aby panowało nad kopalniami piasku, a przybycie jego przyśpieszyło akcyę. Podczas kiedy inni artylerzyści postępowali za niem, koń w jego zaprzęgu potknął się i upadł, zrzucając go w jakiś dół! W tejże chwili armata wystrzeliła, amunicye wybuchnęły w powietrze, ogień szerzył się wokoło, a on znalazł się pod stosem nieżywych ciał ludzi i koni. — Leżałem cicho, okropnie przerażony. Byliśmy zmieceni do szczętu. A powietrze! niech Bóg zachowa! zapach podobny do spalonego mięsa! Spadając z konia, potłukłem sobie plecy, musiałem więc leżeć cicho póki mi się trochę lepiej nie zrobi. — Jechaliśmy jak na rewię, a tu w jednej chwili paf! i paf! i po nas. — Zmieceni! — dodał. Pod zabitym koniem ukrywał się czas jakiś, wyglądając od czasu do czasu na błonia. Piechota z Cardigan usiłowała przypuścić atak do kopalń, ale poprostu znikła nagle. Wtedy potwór podniósł się na nogi i zaczął spokojnie przechadzać się po błoniu, pomiędzy nielicznymi zbiegami, poruszając swoim do głowy podobnym kapturem zupełnie jak człowiek w chełm uzbrojony. Pewien rodzaj ramienia czy ręki trzymał jakąś szczególnie zbudowaną szkatułkę, wokoło której krążyły zielone ogniki, a z lejka, który się przy tej szkatułce znajdował, wydobywał się ów niszczący promień gorący. W kilka minut potem, tak daleko jak okiem sięgnąć, ciągnął dalej artylerzysta, nie było już żadnej istoty, a każdy krzak i drzewo, które jeszcze zwęglone nie były, palił się płomieniem. Huzarzy schowani byli za wzgórzami, więc żadnego nie widział, inną kompanię słyszał czas jakiś, a potem zupełnie się uciszyło. Olbrzym do ostatniej chwili oszczędzał stacyę w Woking i otaczające ją domy; potem w jednej chwili skierował na nią swój gorący promień i miasto stało się ruiną. Później owo tajemnicze coś zamknęło promień w skrzynce i, odwracając się od artylerzysty, zaczęło wlec się ku tlejącym lasom, które okalały drugi cylinder. Podczas tego drugi podobny Tytan powstał z piaskowego dołu. Drugi poszedł w ślad za pierwszym i wtedy artylerzysta zaczął czołgać się po gorącym popiele wrzosowiska w kierunku Horsell. Udało mu się dostać cało do przydrożnego rowu i tak dotarł do Woking. Tu opowiadanie jego było już tylko jednym ciągiem wykrzykników. Trudno było przejść, bo niewielu ludzi tylko pozostało przy życiu i to po większej części oszalałych z przestrachu, lub poparzenia. Cofnął się przed pożarem i ukrył gdzieś w gorących zgliszczach, kiedy jeden z owych marsowych olbrzymów powrócił. Widział jak gonił jakiegoś człowieka i pochwyciwszy w swe stalowe ramiona roztrzaskał mu głowę o pień sosny. Wreszcie, gdy noc zapadła, żołnierzowi udało się umknąć przez plant kolejowy. Od tej pory podkradał się wciąż w kierunku Maybury, mając nadzieję, że uda mu się uciec przed niebezpieczeństwem do Londynu. Po drodze widział ludzi, ukrywających się w rowach i piwnicach, wielu zaś schroniło się w Send. Umierał z pragnienia, aż szczęściem napotkał pękniętą rurę wodociągową i wodę tryskającą z niej jak ze źródła. Oto co opowiedział mi artylerzysta. Wszystko to wydobyłem zeń potrochu, w miarę jak uspakajała go rozmowa ze mną. Powiedział mi, że od poprzedniego dnia w południe nie miał nic w ustach; więc znalazłszy jakąś pieczeń baranią i kawałek chleba w śpiżarni, przyniosłem mu to, aby się posilił. Światła nie zapalaliśmy, aby nie zwracać na siebie uwagi, więc ciągle prawie ręce nasze dotykały to chleba to mięsa. W ciągu rozmowy oczy nasze przyzwyczaiły się do ciemności i otaczające nas przedmioty stawały się wyraźniejsze. Widziałem potratowane krzaki i róże w ogrodzie. Zapewne jakaś gromada ludzi czy zwierząt przeszła po nich. Widziałem też twarz mego towarzysza okopconą i wystraszoną i domyślałem się, że ja wyglądam podobnie. Kiedyśmy się posilili, przeszliśmy ostrożnie do gabinetu, a ja znów spojrzałem przez okno. W ciągu jednej nocy okolica cała stała się stosem zgliszcz. Ognie teraz przygasły. Gdzie dawniej były płomienie, teraz dym unosił się tylko; lecz nieliczne ruiny popalonych domów złowrogo i strasznie wyglądały w świetle wschodzącego słońca. A jednak tu i owdzie jakiś przedmiot uszedł ogólnej zagłady. Tu biały kolejowy sygnał, tam jedno skrzydło oranżeryi sterczały całe i świeże wśród ogólnych ruin. Nigdy jeszcze żadna wojna nie zapisała się na kartach historyi w tak nielitościwy i bezwzględny sposób. Około dołów piaskowych stały trzy metalowe olbrzymy, a kaptury ich obracały się wciąż wokoło, jak gdyby przyglądając się swemu dziełu zniszczenia. Zdawało mi się, że dół się powiększył, a od czasu do czasu wydobywały się zeń kłęby zielonawej pary — unosiły w górę i znikały. Po za tem były słupy ognia w Chobdam, które z brzaskiem dnia zamieniły się w słupy czerwonego dymu.